


Не о чём жалеть

by RossomahaaR



Series: WTF Mad Max 2019-20 [2]
Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, F/M, Female Friendship, Het, Mysticism, Post-Canon, Undead
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:54:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25470442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RossomahaaR/pseuds/RossomahaaR
Summary: Способная никак не может смириться со смертью Накса. Быть может, ещё не всё потеряно?
Relationships: Capable/Nux (Mad Max)
Series: WTF Mad Max 2019-20 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844923





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на Зимнюю Фандомную Битву для команды WTF Mad Max 2020  
> https://wtfk2020.diary.ru/?tag=5662345
> 
> Должен был быть выложен на прошлогодний спецквест по заданию "подсолнух".
> 
> Попадание Накса в Цитадель - эпизод из комикса "Mad Max: Fury Road. Nux & Immortan Joe"
> 
> Медицинского обоснуя нет, it's magic. Имена Вувалини позаимствованы у актрис, сыгравших их.
> 
> Есть небольшая отсылка к прошлогоднему фику Ivy_Rat "Изгнание из рая", а также пасхалка к другому фильму с Холтом "Тепло наших тел".

«Запомни меня».

Способная проснулась с колотящимся сердцем. В который раз. Она снова видела Накса за считанные мгновения до гибели, снова он протягивал к ней испачканную машинным маслом руку. Тогда, за шумом моторов и рёвом разъярённого Риктуса, Способная не расслышала слов — прочла по изуродованным шрамами губам, но во снах слышала тихий голос так чётко, будто Накс был совсем рядом. 

Способная уткнулась в подушку, стиснув зубы. Слёзы душили, но она не могла дать им волю — услышат. На соседней кровати заворочалась Тост. В последнее время они все плохо спали. Способная глубоко вдохнула и вытерла глаза. 

Они все должны быть сильными. И они старались.

Когда Накс погиб, она не плакала. Сначала её охватило странное оцепенение — всё казалось дурным сном, а потом тревога за раненую Фуриосу напрочь вытеснила остальные переживания. Если бы не тот странный угрюмый мужик, Макс, они бы потеряли и её. Что бы тогда стало? Но когда платформа поднималась наверх, Способная подошла к краю: до последнего надеялась, что увидит вдалеке бредущую в сторону Цитадели фигуру. Зря.

Всё последующее она помнила плохо: Фуриоса отдавала распоряжения, опираясь на плечо Джил, одной из выживших Вувалини, вокруг толпились настороженные чернопалые-механики и щенки, Молочные Матери… Миссис Гидди среди них не было. До Хранилища добрались не скоро. Тост решительно отворила тяжёлую дверь и замерла на пороге. Даг, Чидо и сама Способная замерли рядом, не решаясь войти — всё равно что в клетку вернуться. До боли знакомая обстановка, надписи белой краской, оставленные совсем недавно — а казалось, прошли годы с тех пор, — но миссис Гидди не было и там. Стреляные гильзы на полу спальни — вот и всё, что нашли. Позже один из щенков-прислужников сказал, что Несмертный забрал её с собой.

Тогда в Хранилище, крепко обнявшись, они оплакали Ангхарад, миссис Гидди и Вувалини, которых едва знали. Но не Накса. О нём говорили позже, за скудным ужином, ставшим поминальной трапезой. Наксу были благодарны — он выручал их и спас, пожертвовав собой, но подруги не забыли, что он был на стороне ненавистного Джо. Тень Несмертного до сих пор лежала на Наксе, мешала _принять_ его. «Он сделал то, к чему готовился всю жизнь, — сказала Фуриоса. — Все варбои мечтают погибнуть на Дороге ярости. Он не бессмысленно угробился — ушёл настоящим героем». Способная кивнула. В горле стоял ком, но слёз не было, что-то будто мешало им пролиться.

А наутро началась новая жизнь. Фуриоса, всё ещё слабая после ранения, сразу взялась за дела. Нужно было разобраться с записями Джо, распределить обязанности, решить, что делать с отбросами, выработать новую стратегию. Следовало действовать быстро, пока отлаженный механизм не начал рушиться, оставшись без твёрдой руки. Однако вносить серьёзные изменения надо постепенно, аккуратно. Люди внизу, конечно, будут недовольны — они-то надеялись, что всё поменяется в одночасье, но нельзя разом смести установленный порядок. В итоге старых бригадиров, ответственных за хозчасть, было решено не смещать, но контролировать их. Мелита, вторая выжившая Вувалини, заменила Органомеханика, Джил взяла на себя организацию безопасности. Тост досталось присматривать за чернопалыми, Даг занялась садом, Чидо и Молочным Матерям поручили заботы о щенках, а заодно и о Корпусе (за ним требовалось следить особенно внимательно, ведь он хоть и немощен, но не глуп). Способной Фуриоса поручила заняться песчаными отбросами (и первым делом следовало запретить называть их так). 

На следующий день в Цитадель приехали заместители из Газтауна и с Патронфермы, самоназначившиеся после гибели Людоеда и майора Калашникова. Глупо с их стороны было надеяться застать Фуриосу врасплох — попытку захвата она подавила в зародыше. Зачинщиков Фуриоса приказала сбросить вниз, к разъярённой толпе, остальных расстрелять, машины забрать. 

Новые делегации прибыли рано утром, но их заставили ждать до полудня. Варлордов Фуриоса назначила сама, и те присягнули ей. Пока они не претендовали на власть в Цитадели — лишь бы воду и продукты поставляли в срок. Способная, как новый Император присутствовавшая на собрании вместе с Даг и Чидо (остальные остались на постах, готовые держать оборону), была удивлена, как быстро пришли к соглашению. Мужчины, закалённые многими боями, выглядели чуть ли не растерянными — может, они на самом деле и не верили, что Джо божество, но его гибель потрясла их, привычный порядок пошатнулся, и они не знали, что делать дальше; они прекрасно понимали, что Цитадель не захватить, а новые власти запросто могут обречь Патронферму и Газтаун на медленную смерть без аква-колы, как они называли воду. Эти люди признавали только силу, и Фуриоса доказала им, что способна держать ситуацию под контролем. 

На четвёртый день новые Императоры валились с ног от усталости. Способная не знала, что нужно делать, и совета спросить было не у кого. Фуриоса и без того завалена делами. При Несмертном она отвечала за бартер, и теперь это очень пригодилось: она знала что, кому и сколько. К тому же, хотя умела Фуриоса многое: поддерживать порядок, тренировать щенков, вести бой, _выживать_ , в конце концов, — в вопросах, как быть с теми, кого считали грязью под ногами, толку от неё мало. Чтобы установить новый порядок, нужна твёрдая рука — Способная хорошо это понимала. Но также ей сделалось ясно, что живущие у подножья Цитадели не имели представления о дисциплине, а Фуриоса начала бы их строить как варбоев и требовать беспрекословного выполнения распоряжений, просто потому, что не умела иначе — ни к чему хорошему это не привело бы, в ней очень скоро начали бы видеть такого же тирана, как Джо. Следовало приучать песчаных отбросов к порядку постепенно, как несмышлёных щенков… то есть, детей. Не требовать безоговорочного подчинения, но объяснять и убеждать. Вот только с чего же начать?

В первый же день после назначения Способная и подруги просмотрели все книги, какие смогли найти в Цитадели — миссис Гидди всегда говорила, что в них есть ответы на многие вопросы. И действительно, они нашли полезное: технические пособия, сельскохозяйственные руководства, пару медицинских справочников, которых не было в библиотеке Органомеханика, целую гору брошюр с советами, как вести бытовые дела, и затёртые учебники по экономике и менеджменту (с этим ещё следовало разобраться), но нигде не говорилось, с чего начать, чтобы помочь обустроиться нуждающимся. В покоях Несмертного Способная отыскала ещё несколько книг, все они были без обложек, и там попадались непонятные слова, вроде «пиар-компания» и «электорат». Наверняка они ценны, раз Джо хранил их у себя. Изучить бы находки на досуге, вооружившись словарём, но было не до того.

Все песчаники (пока решено было называть их так) хотели наверх, но не все понимали, что за просто так вдоволь поить и кормить их не будут. Раз за разом Способная терпеливо объясняла, что пайки будут выдаваться за _труд_ , каждый может быть полезен. Первым делом она решила распределить их — подыскать посильные работы (но это оказалось не так-то просто, учитывая, как много среди них калек и немощных), составить расписание, чтобы они работали посменно, а не как раньше — пока не умрут. Некоторые из стариков сохранили знания из старого мира — они умели обращаться с механизмами, выращивать растения; их решено было оставить в Цитадели, как и задействованных на постоянных работах. Остро стоял вопрос туш — Мелита называла их «донорами». Больные варбои не могли поправиться без переливания крови, но песчаники не горели желанием делиться. Свежа была память, что туши никогда не возвращались — их выкачивали полностью. Мелита обещала, что такого больше не будет, у доноров будут брать небольшое количество крови и прибавлять к пайку молоко. Песчаники колебались. Способная надеялась, что всё же сможет их переубедить. Вечером она падала в кровать и тут же засыпала. 

И каждую ночь ей снился Накс. 

***  
«Запомни меня».

Способная открыла глаза и долго смотрела в тёмный потолок. Непривычно было просыпаться и не слышать рядом дыхания подруг — теперь они жили раздельно, в покоях прежних Императоров; быть порознь пока тяжело, но и оставаться в Хранилище оказалось невмоготу. Зато теперь она никого не потревожит. 

Способная оделась — больше никаких белых тряпок, удобные, практичные вещи — и, тихо ступая, прошла по пустым коридорам, освещённым чадящими факелами. Никто не попался ей навстречу, но снизу из гаражей доносились лязг и гул — чернопалые посменно восстанавливали Армаду из того, что осталось. Тост говорила, что без новых «агрегатов» всё равно не обойтись, но можно попробовать не захватывать их, как раньше, а выторговывать. 

Способная поднялась в сад. Может, на воздухе станет немного легче. По коже тут же побежали мурашки от ночной прохлады. Над головой сияли звёзды — так же, как и той ночью в лагере Вувалини посреди бескрайних песков. Только тогда Способная смотрела на них вместе с Наксом. Зря она пришла сюда. Жгучие слёзы хлынули по щекам — странно, что они ещё остались. Способная наконец-то оплакивала Накса, но на сердце легче не становилось. 

Она хотела узнать о нём больше. Это было _важно_. Накс погиб героем, нужно передать память о нём другим. Она спрашивала стариков-бригадиров, но те как один твердили, что давно не выходили в рейды и многих уже не помнят. Способная понимала, что они просто отчего-то не хотят говорить о Наксе. Считают предателем? От щенков тоже толку было не много — до посвящения жили они отдельно от варбоев, и о Наксе знали лишь, что он был водилой-загонщиком. Больные варбои и вовсе ничего сказать не могли, не в том состоянии находились.

Способная решительно стёрла слёзы. Может, его знал кто-то из чернопалых? Раньше она к ним не совалась — не до того было. Наверняка и они откажутся говорить, но вдруг?..  
Она остановилась на входе в один из гаражей, привыкая к шуму и запахам. Никто не замечал её: одни копошились под днищами машин, так что были видны только ноги, другие — под капотами, третьи паяли непонятные конструкции, четвёртые перебирали какие-то детали, щенки сновали туда-сюда, подавая инструменты… Наконец, один из чернопалых направился к ней. Глянул хмуро, но всё же поклонился и привычно сложил пальцы в знаке v8.

— Поступили особые указания, Император?  
— Нет. Ты можешь поговорить?

На чумазом лице механика, изрезанном морщинами и ритуальными шрамами явственно отразилось недоверие, но всё же он не стал перечить — послушание стоящим выше в иерархии было накрепко в него вбито, Несмертный постарался. Способной стало интересно, помнит ли он старый мир, наверняка успел застать то время подростком, но для подобных разговоров было не место и не время. Они отошли от гаражей в сторону складов, но шум по-прежнему был слышен, хотя теперь не приходилось его перекрикивать. Чернопалый грузно сел прямо на пол и привалился к прохладной стене. Способная заметила на его левом боку большую опухоль. Все здесь были тронуты распадом. Мелита говорила, такое раньше излечивали, а теперь попросту нечем, но можно найти средства, чтобы замедлить и облегчить болезнь — в Зелёных землях это умели, только здесь уйдёт много времени, чтоб вырастить нужные травы. 

— Как тебя зовут? — Способная немного поколебалась и опустилась на корточки перед чернопалым.  
— Чез.  
— Мне нужно узнать об одном варбое, Чез. Это очень важно.  
— С этим лучше к бригадирам пойти. Мы-то больше с агрегатами возимся.  
— Никого из водивших отряды не осталось, — на секунду Способная отвела взгляд, — а цитадельских подводит память.  
— Ладно. Может, и знаю нужного. Но скока их было-то! Я уж тоже упомнить всех не могу, звиняйте.  
— Его звали Накс.

Чез искоса глянул на Способную и покачал головой:

— Не, не припомню. Вроде чё-то слыхал, но… — он попытался подняться, но Способная жестом остановила его.  
— Попытайся вспомнить. У него были шрамы на губах и на груди вырезана схема…  
— Дык тут каждый второй такой. Схема-то чего?  
— Кажется, двигателя. Да, точно, восьмицилиндрового! 

Чез пожал плечами. Разговор ему явно не нравился.

— А ещё у него были две опухоли на шее — Ларри и Барри.  
— Так вы правда его знали, Император, — Чез вдруг склонил голову. — Простите.  
— Почему ты не хотел о нём говорить? — Способная старалась не выдать волнение.  
— Он был предан Несмертному. Нынче ни о Несмертном, ни о камикрейзи трепаться не стоит — дело прошлое. Ни к чему Фуриосу злить — она тут теперь главная. Мало кто так в Несмертного и v8 верил, как Накс, зачем щас об этом…  
— Он был на нашей стороне.

Чез удивлённо посмотрел на Способную и потёр запачканный копотью лоб:

— Ну дела… Да как же это?..  
— Давай так: ты расскажешь о нём, а потом я расскажу, как это вышло.  
— Хорошо, Император. Тока я не словбургер, уж звиняйте, как умею. Вы ж знаете, откуда щенки берутся?  
— Песчаники отдают своих детей за воду.  
— Точно. А Накса вот не отдали, он сам. То ли родаки его сгинули, то ли потерялся, да тока уцепился за подъёмник — как раз отряд из рейда вернулся. Было ему тогда чуть больше тыщи дней от силы. Ну привратники его сперва сбросить хотели, как остальных отбро… песчаников, да варбоям стало интересно, скока продержится — платформа-то уж высоко поднялась, а много ли у щенка силёнок? Но щен упёртый попался — держится, что твой геккон, не ревёт. И всё ж помаленьку сдавать начал, соскальзывать. Тогда-то его подхватили и прямо на платформе Наксом нарекли, до посвящения – раз уж как орех крепкий оказался. Видать, с той поры он и уверился, что станет избранным. Вот. Ну а дальше стали смотреть, к какому делу его пристроить. В услужение не подошёл — больно неловкий, в лазарете тоже не задержался — там такие шумные не нужны, на огороде и вовсе бестолочь, а вот в гараже хорошо пришёлся, на удивление. 

Способная слушала и запоминала.

***  
— Я поеду к горным байкерам.  
— И зачем? — Фуриоса отложила журнал учёта и хмуро посмотрела на Способную.  
— Тост говорит, нужно больше машин. Я думаю, несколько могло уцелеть, — Способная отвела взгляд, вспомнив их перевернувшуюся фуру и вторую, врезавшуюся следом, взрыв и летящие обломки.  
— Всё уже растащили до винтика.  
— Я бы могла попробовать переговорить с…  
— Нет, — отрезала Фуриоса. — Не время для переговоров. Сейчас горные байкеры злы на нас — разрушили каньон, положили вожака… Пусть всё уляжется. Сперва нужно навести порядок здесь и убедиться, что Газтаун и Патронферма под нашим контролем.

Способная кивнула. Конечно, Фуриоса права.

— Я знаю, зачем ты на самом деле собиралась туда, — Фуриоса обошла стол и сжала плечо Способной. — Он мёртв.  
— Ты ничего не видела.  
— Мне рассказали. Да, его могло выбросить из кабины, и он даже мог остаться жив, я знаю такие случаи. Только вот байкеры наверняка его добили. Врагов не выхаживают.  
— Я понимаю, — Способная отвела взгляд. — Прости, что отвлекла. 

Фуриоса понимающе посмотрела на неё, но ничего не сказала.

Нужно было заняться делами: проверить, как обустроили помещения для оставленных наверху песчаников, согласовать, что можно выделить для обустройства лагеря внизу, агитировать доноров, подробнее расспросить о культе v8 и придумать, как его теперь можно использовать… Способная старалась выполнять свои обязанности хорошо. Все они старались. Только вот никак не шёл из головы сон, отличающийся от предыдущих.


	2. Chapter 2

Поздний ужин — время, когда подруги могли увидеться и обсудить сделанное за день. Этим вечером Фуриоса покинула их раньше — всё ещё неважно чувствовала себя после ранения.

— Я знаю, что нельзя заводить любимчиков, — рассказывала Чидо, — но Лиам ко мне привязался. Он же совсем маленький, как ему объяснить, что…  
— Погоди, — перебила Даг, — ты дала щенку имя?  
— Они больше не щенки. Дети. Ну… да, дала, — Чидо опустила взгляд и покраснела.  
— Чем ты только думаешь, — покачала головой Даг.  
— Я хочу дать нормальные имена всем. Зачем ждать это дурацкое посвящение?   
— Так нельзя, — Способная потянулась через стол и коснулась руки Чидо. — Есть традиция, мы не можем просто взять и всё перекроить на своё усмотрение. Нужно действовать постепенно.  
— Мгм, — отозвалась Тост. Даже за столом она не расставалась с какими-то затёртыми чертежами.  
— Способная права, — кивнула Мелита. — И ты не можешь выделять кого-то. Для тебя все должны быть равны.   
— Но я правда отношусь ко всем одинаково, просто Л… он самый младший, ему едва-едва тысяча дней исполнилась, не больше, — Чидо запнулась. — Меня теперь отстранят, да?  
— Никто тебя не отстранит, — Даг обняла её, — но всё же держи себя под контролем.

Способная обвела подруг взглядом и всё же решилась. Впереди ждала очередная мучительная ночь, и никакое снотворное не спасло бы от снов. 

— Я собираюсь поехать за Наксом. 

Джил, доедавшая салат, закашлялась. Все в недоумении переглянулись.

— Он мёртв, — мягко сказала Мелита.   
— Знаю. Но ты ведь органомех… врач, — поправилась Способная. — Врачи умеют воскрешать мёртвых, я читала.   
— Реанимировать, не воскрешать. Прошло шесть дней, уже слишком поздно.  
— Слушай, — Тост решительно отодвинула чертежи, — этот парень был не жилец. Даже если б он добрался до Цитадели с нами, ночная лихорадка прикончила бы его. И если бы он умер у тебя на руках, было б ещё тяжелее.   
— Я всё понимаю. Но я хочу, чтоб он покоился здесь. И хранительница семян тоже. Мы не знаем, где искать Ангхарад и миссис Гидди, но… можно вернуть хотя бы их.   
— Мёртвым всё равно, где лежать, — отрезала Джил. 

***  
Похоже, Удав и Шип, старые бригадиры, были рады размяться. Они покрикивали на щенков, которым совсем ничего осталось до посвящения в варбои, и умело объезжали ловушки стервятников — хоть давно и не выходили в рейды, опыт не растеряли. 

— Ох и задаст нам Фуриоса, — проворчала Тост, ведя гантрак следом за байком Удава. — Твою упёртость да в другое русло бы…

Больше она ничего не сказала за всю дорогу, и Способная тоже молчала. Тост поймала её, когда она выруливала к подъёмнику и, отчитав, собрала небольшой отряд. В Цитадель они должны были успеть вернуться к рассвету. Бригадиры поставили условие, что при возникновении любой опасной ситуации они должны сразу повернуть назад — силы не те. Пока всё было спокойно, и уже чернела впереди горная гряда, но Способная не могла унять тревогу. Она не собиралась никого тянуть за собой. Как расценят их появление горные байкеры, не примут ли за нападение? Если кто-то пострадает, это будет на её совести. 

Вопреки ожиданиям, всё прошло мирно. Новый вождь и сам собирался в Цитадель на переговоры, но пришлось зачищать ближайшие логова стервятников, почувствовавших себя хозяевами на Дороге ярости и убивавших гонцов. Подробности вождь собирался обсуждать только с Фуриосой, но по обмолвкам Способная и Тост поняли: что-то случилось с источником воды, и положение настолько серьёзное, что племя готово забыть о вражде. 

— Мы приехали забрать некоторых погибших.   
— Да хоть всех, — голос вожака, искажённый респиратором, звучал глухо, как из-под земли. — Если б раньше нагрянули, двоих бы ещё живыми увезли. 

Сердце Способной, казалось, подпрыгнуло к горлу, но она справилась с собой. Вождь показал им захоронение — все тела сбросили в одну яму. Как и говорила Фуриоса, выживших добили, только вот искалеченного Риктуса оставили — вождь прямо признался, что у него хотели выпытать ходы в Цитадель, но тот был в беспамятстве, и как ни старался знахарь, так в себя и не пришёл.

— Сегодня днём откинулся. А второй — накануне вечером. 

Тот был варбоем. Его приняли за мёртвого и закопали вместе со всеми, да он выбрался. «Как варан полз, позвоночник-то ему перебило. Всю ребятню до усрачки напугал». Шаман его убивать не велел: раз из могилы вернулся, значит, на то воля богов, нельзя против них идти. 

— Это-то всё бредил. Говорил, ему в Цитадель надо, ждут его. Звал кого-то. Все варбои в Вальгаллу рвутся, а этот про Цитадель заладил. Ну мы и смекнули, может, это любимчик Фуриосы, — вождь издал странный звук, похоже, усмехнулся, — глядишь, помог бы договориться. 

Способная похолодела. Неужели это действительно был Накс? Неужели она опоздала?

Щенки разрыли прихваченными лопатами песок. Один из сопровождающих вождя, светил им большим фонарём, внутри которого тлела свеча. Когда Способная подошла к могиле ближе, в нос ударил густой сладковатый запах. Тост, как всегда пожёвывая зубочистку, первая заглянула в яму. Способная невольно вздрогнула, заметив внизу шевеление.

— Это ящерицы, — Тост ободряюще кивнула ей.

Тела, похороненные раньше, были присыпаны ещё одним слоем песка, но из-под него виднелись проломленные головы, оторванные руки и ноги, покрытые страшными ранами. Риктус лежал сверху — голый (не считая грязных повязок), даже ожерелье из кукольных голов с него сняли, весь переломанный, местами обожжённый, и хоть Способная старалась не вглядываться, всё равно заметила, как страшно изрезало ему лицо и, очевидно, была сломана челюсть. Второе тело оказалось под Риктусом, Способная видела только обгоревшую руку, ставшую похожей на клешню. Щенки лопатами сдвинули Риктуса, и Способная сжала кулаки — это был он, Накс. 

— Доставайте, — севшим голосом приказала она. — Только осторожнее, пожалуйста. 

Хранительницу семян они нашли почти на самом дне. Она сильно обуглилась, и лишь по чудом уцелевшим клочкам одежды стало понятно, что это она. В молчании тела завернули в брезент и уложили в гантрак. 

На обратном пути Способная думала, что её последний сон был знаком — в нём Накс блуждал по болоту в кромешной темноте. Он то проваливался в жидкую грязь по пояс, то всё же выбирался на клочки суши и продолжал искать её, Способную. Накс пережил бурю, крушение, может быть, и сейчас ещё есть шанс?..

***  
Конечно же, Фуриоса встретила их на платформе, хотя было ещё темно. Способная ожидала, что она накричит на них, но Фуриоса говорила сдержано и холодно.   
— Я думала, тебе можно доверять.

Если бы Фуриоса ударила её, и то было бы не так больно. Но всё же Способная справилась с собой и доложила, что к полудню прибудут горные байкеры. Фуриоса молча выслушала и ушла. Тело Накса отнесли в лазарет, а хранительницу подняли в сад. Тост разбудила подруг и вместе они выкопали в дальнем углу могилу. Фуриоса пришла кинуть горсть земли и помогла закапывать — новый протез функционировал не хуже прежнего.

— Жаль, я не знаю, какие цветы она любила, — вздохнула Даг. — Я бы посадила их здесь. 

В лазарет Мелита велела Способной не соваться, пока не позовёт. Время тянулось до невозможности долго, но наконец за ней пришёл один из щенков-санитаров.

Накс лежал на столе — белый до синевы, если не считать ожогов и ран. Ящерицы или другая живность успели поработать над ним — обгрызли ухо и выели правый глаз вместе с веком. Правая щека у него оказалась насквозь распорота так, что виднелись дёсны — зубы с этой стороны не уцелели. Левую руку и бок покрывали обширные ожоги, а из ног торчали осколки костей, как и у Риктуса, только их теперь не скрывали тряпки, бедро пробито насквозь. 

Способная смахнула налипшие на его брови песчинки и с надеждой посмотрела на Мелиту. Тихо к ним подошла Джил и села на край стола. 

— Мёртвый он, — Мелита потянулась к краю брезента, чтобы накрыть тело, но передумала — пусть смотрит. — Даже чудо, что почти неделю протянул. Крови много потерял, рёбра сломаны, но ничего не задели. Только всё равно не выжил бы — внутри наверняка всё отбито. И башка хоть и с виду целая, но без внутричерепной травмы не обошлось.   
— Его можно реанимировать?  
— Поздно, это сразу делается. Да и смысла нет, говорю же.   
— Послушай, — Способная схватила Мелиту за руку. — Накс говорил, что трижды перед ним открывались врата Вальгаллы, но он остался жив. Из могилы он выбрался… Я видела сон, он хочет вернуться!

Мелита и Джил переглянулись. 

— Вообще-то, можно попробовать, — Джил задумчиво побарабанила пальцами по оцинкованной столешнице.   
— Можно-то можно, только… Противоестественно это. Я тогда говорила, и в этот раз скажу.

Способная с надеждой смотрела на женщин. 

— Ладно, — Мелита спихнула Джил со стола. — Для начала надо его формалином нашпиговать, на всякий случай, да подлатать. Ты, — она ткнула в Способную, — своими делами займись, не мешайся тут. 

И снова время потянулось бесконечно медленно. Зато Способная всё-таки смогла уговорить двоих, отмеченных как универсальных доноров, сдать кровь. Это уже было победой. Получив у Матерей молоко, доноры приободрились и обещали прийти завтра.

Иногда она всё же заглядывала в операционный уголок. Мелита с парой ассистирующих щенков возилась над Наксом. Не по себе делалось от одного вида разложенных инструментов, а от того, как она лезет во вскрытую грудину и впрыскивает что-то шприцом в синюшные внутренности, и вовсе мутило. 

— Всё, — наконец позвала она. — Позвоночник и кости на проволоке да штырях теперь держатся, уж не знаю, что из этого выйдет. Грудину и ноги штопать сама будешь, я умаялась. 

Мелита опустилась на скрипучий стул и кинула окровавленные перчатки в ведро. Щенок подал Способной длинную загнутую иглу с мотком ниток, больше похожих на леску. Она принялась сшивать большой Y-образный разрез, в котором виднелись волокна мышц и сероватый подкожный жир. Ощущение было странное. Проткнутая холодная кожа не кровила, игла шла туго и приходилось с силой протаскивать её. Способная старалась делать всё аккуратно, чтобы не надорвать края проколов. На лбу выступила испарина, руки от напряжения начали подрагивать, спина ныла. С трудом разогнувшись, она оглядела свои труды — Накс лежал всё такой же окостеневший, с ничего не выражающим лицом, только теперь от него пахло формалином, и шов перечёркивал узор старых шрамов. Ещё никогда Способная не чувствовала такую усталость. Оставалось только верить, что это всё не зря.

***  
— Поверить не могу, что принимаю во всём этом участие, — проворчала Даг, обходя хранилище с факелом. — Тридцатый круг… Сколько ещё осталось?  
— Ещё три, — сверилась с толстой чёрной книгой Джил. 

Книга эта, с описаниями магических ритуалов, хранилась на дне саквояжа с семенами. Много тысяч дней назад, когда Фуриоса ещё была ребёнком, Вувалини провели вычитанный оттуда кровавый обряд — Зелёные земли истощались, и все средства казались хороши, чтобы вернуть былое плодородие. Не помогло. Но другие обряды действовали, только приходилось дорого платить. 

Фуриоса наблюдала за приготовлениями с недоверием. Время стёрло воспоминания о ритуале, который она видела, но подсознание вопило об опасности. Не нужно в это всё лезть. Тост чертила защитный круг вокруг тела Накса кровью ворон, Мелита, тоже то и дело сверяясь с книгой, выводила защитные знаки. Чидо, опасливо косясь на труп, расставляла на сымпровизированном из стола алтаре блюда с зеленью и мясом ящериц — подношения, которые надлежало сжечь. 

Облачённая в белое, как раньше, когда была кобылицей Несмертного, Способная готовилась. Три часа ей предстояло петь заклинания на древнем языке, и если она хоть на секунду замолкнет, последствия могут быть непредсказуемы. Она понимала, на какой риск идёт, но всё же хотела попытаться. Если б было возможно вернуть всех!..

Когда сгорели жертвенные подношения, Мелита нанесла каждой на лоб знак защиты, нарисовала на груди Накса в районе сердца символ призыва и вручила Способной книгу: пора начинать.

Чидо не могла унять дрожь. Хотя свечи были зажжены, ей казалось, что в Хранилище недостаточно света. И сквозняк гуляет. Откуда ему тут взяться? Даг крепко обнимала её, но Чидо всё равно мороз по коже продирал. Способная пела уже час. Вдруг глаза её закатились, но она продолжала — голос её изменился, стал низким и хриплым. Фуриоса сжала рукоять пистолета, но никто не решился прервать. 

Наконец, Способная пропела последнее слово и рухнула на колени, выронив книгу. Джил вложила ей в руку заготовленные лепестки подсолнечника. Кто бы мог подумать, что подсолнухи, посаженные Даг, когда-нибудь пригодятся. Джо постоянно грозился вырвать их, как и другие цветы, чтоб «место не занимали». Но на самом деле ему просто нравилось доводить Даг, иначе давно бы это сделал. В книге говорилось, что подсолнечник аккумулирует в себе энергию жизни. Он нужен, чтобы удержать душу в теле после призыва. Способная вложила лепестки Наксу в рот. Остался последний этап. 

— Вернись. Я отдаю тебе половину жизни. Вернись. Моя кровь — твоя кровь, пока жива я, жив и ты. Вернись. Каким был, в здравом уме и твёрдой памяти, — Способная до крови прокусила губу и поцеловала Накса. 

Все стояли, затаив дыхание. Ничего не происходило, только подрагивали огоньки оплывших свеч. Способная не моргая смотрела на Накса, но он был всё так же неподвижен. Она обернулась и беспомощно взглянула на Вувалини.

— В прошлый раз получилось, — Джил развела руками. — Троя так воскресила Марту. Только оказалось, что ей всего ничего оставалось — через месяц от заражения померла, и Марта второй раз того. 

— У тебя прядь седая, — пролепетала Чидо. 

Способной было всё равно. Пошатываясь, она встала. Фуриоса поддержала её под руку. Способная сделала всё, что могла. Не вышло. Надо похоронить Накса и жить дальше — она нужна подругам, людям, ей предстоит сделать большое дело, только вот… так пусто внутри, будто всё выскоблили и оставили одну лишь оболочку.

— Ты пыталась, — Даг осторожно стёрла кровь у неё с подбородка. 

— Я жив, я умер, я воскрес!


	3. Chapter 3

Способная ни о чём не жалела. Может, она и не доживёт до двадцати тысяч дней, а может, протянет чуть дольше, но это был её выбор. Накс отдал за них жизнь — это тоже было его выбором, только вот Способная не смогла его отпустить. 

Раньше она не могла выбирать. Её вырастили на продажу, определили участь сразу же, как стало ясно, что распад её не коснулся. С детства в ней видели только вещь, никого не интересовали её желания, никогда у неё не было возможности решать самостоятельно. Будь её воля, разве Способная стала бы кобылицей Несмертного? Всё, что ожидало впереди — смерть. Джо, одержимый идеей получить здорового наследника, давал жёнам лишь три попытки. Но могло ли появиться здоровое потомство от больного старика? Один шанс Способная уже израсходовала, её ребёнок родился мёртвым. Если бы Способная могла выбирать, она бы лучше закончила жизнь среди песчаных отбросов — там хотя бы могла распоряжаться собой. Подруги думали так же. Миссис Гидди рассказывала о старых временах, когда женщины были свободны, Ангхарад говорила, что они не вещи, Фуриоса являлась доказательством, что каким бы враждебным ни стал мир, там всё-таки можно выжить, но только когда они сбежали, Способная по-настоящему поняла, что значит свобода. 

Когда она нашла Накса в смотровой кабине, то могла поднять тревогу, но не сделала этого. Варбои были точно такими же вещами, она поняла это ещё после того, как Ангхарад выбросила напавшего Накса из фуры. Послушные марионетки, с забитыми чушью головами, точно так же лишённые права выбирать. Именно с Наксом Способная ощутила себя действительно свободной — она _сама_ выбрала, как поступить. А ещё он был не такой, как другие мужчины — не опасен, хоть и напал на них дважды. От того же Макса исходило ощущение угрозы, а Накс… Способная не могла толком этого объяснить. Он просто вёл себя иначе: не домогался, не делал больно, не высмеивал, не говорил, как о предмете — он общался с ней как с равной. Как в старом мире в рассказах миссис Гидди. Тогда женщины сами могли выбирать мужчин, и Способная выбрала Накса. С ним было безопасно находиться, его прикосновения не были противны. Может, они бы даже переспали — Способная читала, что когда люди нравятся друг другу, они получают от соития удовольствие. Никто не знал, чем закончится их побег, выживут ли они, и Способная хотела насладиться жизнью напоследок. Но этого не случилось.

И вот уже шестьдесят три дня, как Накс снова с ней. Он не дышал, не испытывал голода, не спал, не ощущал боли. Но он был жив. Когда наутро он появился в святилище, десятки глаз были прикованы к нему, десятки глоток исторгли удивлённые возгласы. Накс, подволакивая не гнущуюся ногу и немного кренясь на левый бок, проковылял в центр и указал обожжённой рукой на вырезанный из камня череп, символ Несмертного:

— Он обманывал вас! Никакой Вальгаллы нет, я вернулся, чтобы сказать вам об этом! — голос его, глухой и сиплый, звучал невнятно, но всё же все услышали. 

Бригадиры, чернопалые, щенки, песчаники и Молочные матери опустились перед ним на колени, но Накс покачал головой (больше походило на судорожные подёргивания):

— Не, больше никаких божеств. У нас есть Фуриоса, с ней мы построим Вальгаллу _здесь_. 

В тот день Способную переполняла гордость — никто не подсказывал Наксу, что делать, он поступил так сам. 

***  
Они были вместе, и Способная не жалела. Пусть каждое новолуние ей придётся поить Накса собственной кровью и обдирать несчастные подсолнухи — это ерунда. Поначалу, когда стало понятно, что он не чувствует ничего, Способная расстроилась — она не хотела, чтоб Накс страдал, влача полу-существование. Но он ничуть не переживал, сама возможность _жить_ перекрывала все неудобства. И в какой восторг он пришёл, когда обнаружил, что может чувствовать её — только прикасаясь к Способной, Накс ощущал тепло тела, текстуру, запах. «А больше мне ничего и не нужно», — сказал он тогда. 

Ночью, когда Способная засыпала, он до утра сменял дозорных в смотровом гнезде. В одно из дежурств он заметил стервятников, проникших в лагерь песчаников, и поднял тревогу. Днём он везде следовал за Способной, но если та была сильно занята, уходил в гаражи. Чернопалые быстро к нему привыкли, но относились уже не как к равному, скорее как к Императору. Впрочем, Накс этого как будто не замечал. Ему нравилось быть полезным, и как ребёнок он радовался любому поручению — Даг он помогал вскапывать грядки, Тост объяснял технические характеристики военгрегатов… Дела всегда находились. Даже Фуриоса, хоть и относилась к нему с недоверием (живой мыслящий мертвец не укладывался в её картину мира), всё же иногда брала Накса с собой — он всегда производил на приезжавших с отчётами варлордов сильное впечатление. Только Чидо и Корпус его боялись. 

К Корпусу Накс больше и не совался, а вот с Чидо пытался подружиться. Он никак не понимал, почему она избегает его. Пока он был со Способной, Чидо держалась спокойно, но стоило ей завидеть одинокую кособокую фигуру издалека, она тут же сбегала. Способная говорила, что Чидо пока просто не привыкла к нему. Сказать Наксу правду она не смогла: однажды, когда подруги убеждали Чидо, что Накс не причинит ей вреда, та призналась, что он пугает её внешне, отталкивает. «Он такой жуткий!», — только и повторяла она. Может, Чидо привыкла бы быстрее, но однажды увидела, как из уха Накса выполз жирный таракан и побежал по шее. Тогда с ней приключилась истерика, и Даг еле её успокоила. 

Сама Способная к подобному быстро привыкла. Каждое утро она обрабатывала Накса — не без его помощи — специальным раствором (его же закапывала в уцелевший глаз, чтоб не пересох), приготовленным Мелитой, а раз в семь дней водила в лазарет, чтоб та проверила, не начал ли он гнить («Чёрт знает, как это работает. Магия»). Поскольку сам Накс ничего не чувствовал, Способная следила, чтобы он не нацеплял где-нибудь насекомых, но нет-нет да какие-нибудь букашки пробирались в уши, ноздри и пустую глазницу. 

Для человека неподготовленного Накс и правда выглядел жутко — хоть множество ожогов и зашитых ран скрывала одежда, пустой провал глазницы, заштопанная ввалившаяся щека и обгрызенное ухо тоже зрелище не самое приятное. Но для Способной это не имело ни малейшего значения. Для неё Накс был замечательным: он всегда старался быть ей полезным, следил, чтобы она не выматывалась («Эй, даже военгрегатам нужен отдых. Будешь продолжать в таком темпе — перегоришь»), рассказывал смешные истории (слушая его, Способная окончательно прояснила для себя некоторые вопросы, и это шло на пользу реформации культа v8), заботился как умел. Способная была счастлива. Поначалу подруги беспокоились, что она отдалится от них, но появление Накса никак не повлияло на их отношения — они по-прежнему были _семьёй_. А Накс… Накс был тем, кого она любила — как в старом мире. 

И он тоже её любил. Каждый день он улыбался ей с такой радостью, каждую ночь обнимал так крепко и бережно. И если предметы он, бывало, случайно ломал, не осязая их, то навредить ей не мог, ведь её ощущал как при жизни, но каждый раз боялся, что это произойдёт. Наксу хотелось говорить Способной что-нибудь особенное, но все понятия, знакомые ему, не годились. Однажды он нарвал в саду мелких голубых цветов и принёс ей. «Ты очень хромовая», — сказал он тогда. Способная засмеялась и поцеловала его в щёку. Накс почувствовал её тёплые мягкие губы, и это было лучше, чем попасть в Вальгаллу со всеми героями. Правда, потом пришла очень злая из-за цветов Даг. Накс пообещал больше так не делать, но не чувствовал себя виноватым — он видел, как удивилась и обрадовалась Способная, это было самым главным. 

Иногда, выйдя в сад, Накс подставлял неповреждённую руку под солнечные лучи, но не чувствовал вообще ничего. И насколько же всё менялось, стоило коснуться Способной. Она была такая тёплая, наполненная жизнью.

— Ты моё солнце.   
— Ну да, ну да, — к ним подошла Даг и вручила ему лопату. — А ты подсолнух — куда она, туда и ты. Копай давай, пока жарить не начало. Потом миловаться будете. 

***  
Наксу нравилось, когда Способная читала вслух. Не всё в этих книжках было понятно, но Способная старалась объяснить, иногда специально находила картинки, для наглядности. Накс и сам читал бы для неё, но было немного неловко: на незнакомых словах он запинался, да и голос теперь был сиплый, скрипучий — разве приятно такое слушать? Способная дочитала главу, в которой парня со странным именем Кандид высекли из-за землетрясения (постоянно он попадал в какие-то дурацкие ситуации), и отложила книгу. 

— Новолуние, — она принесла склянку, набитую оранжевыми лепестками подсолнечника и скальпель в футляре. Накс опустился на пол между её коленей, неловко вытянув негнущуюся ногу. Он ощущал вину за то, что должно произойти, но Способная говорила, что всё в порядке. Она быстро полоснула по запястью и подставила ему. Накс припал к надрезу, втянул тёплую, восхитительно солёную кровь. Способная вложила ему в рот несколько лепестков, и он с трудом проглотил получившийся липкий комок. Потом помог ей обработать ранку и наложил заранее заготовленную чистую повязку. Накс был бесконечно благодарен Способной за всё, что она сделала для него. Он уткнулся лицом ей в колени — до сих пор было немного странно ощущать жёсткую ткань её штанов под щекой, но при этом не чувствовать ни холода пола, ни собственной одежды. Способная обхватила его лицо ладонями и провела большим пальцем по старому шраму на переносице, улыбнулась.

Раньше Накс гордился своими шрамами — одни нанёс сам, чтобы при жизни сравняться с тачками Армады, колесящими по Дороге ярости, другие получил в боях во славу Несмертного, но теперь они казались ему уродливыми. Он видел своё отражение в зеркальце, перед которым Способная по утрам заплетала косы. Почему ей не противно прикасаться к нему? 

— Я тебя люблю, — Способная наклонилась и прижалась лбом к его лбу.

Накс теперь знал, что это значит. Он потянулся к ней и поцеловал в губы. Остановившееся сердце дрогнуло и забилось. 

***  
Сердце Способной колотились так, что казалось, слышит вся Цитадель. Каждую ночь она засыпала с Наксом в одной постели, но никогда они не заходили дальше объятий и поцелуев. Ей было достаточно, а Накс, если и хотел большего, не показывал этого. Способная не думала, может ли быть у воскрешённого потребность в сексе до прошлого новолуния — упиравшийся ей в бедро стояк не заметить было сложно, но Накс быстро собрался и ушёл на пост. А ещё в тот раз они обнаружили, что после ритуала его сердце начинает биться — недолго, около часа, — но в это время он снова может всё ощущать. Есть Накс не рискнул, но перетрогал всё в комнате. Способная беспокоилась, что сломанные кости будут болеть, но он уверял, что нет. Всё это необъяснимо, в голове не укладывалось, но… всё же _было_ , и Способная приняла это как данность. 

Накс погладил её по вьющимся волосам, провёл по щеке и нерешительно остановился. Способная ободряюще улыбнулась и положила ладонь на его грудь — сердце билось медленно-медленно, но всё же билось. Она осторожно провела пальцами по шву, очертила шрамы, складывающиеся в схему — они всегда притягивали её. Сколько же смелости и выносливости требуется, чтоб нанести это на собственную кожу. Накс перехватил её руку и мягко отвёл.

— Прости. Больно?  
— Нет, просто… — Накс замялся. — Они стрёмные.   
— Нисколько, — Способная прижалась к выпуклым узорам губами. 

У Накса бы перехватило дыхание, если б он мог дышать. Он крепко прижал Способную к себе и зарылся в волосы на макушке. И хоть не дышал, всё равно чувствовал, что от них пахнет чем-то приятным, незнакомым. Она была такой тёплой, мягкой… податливой. Накс боялся сделать что-нибудь не так, причинить ей боль, но она шепнула «Всё хорошо» и поцеловала в шею. Накс прекрасно знал, что такое возбуждение — раньше он по-быстрому отдрачивал, чтобы достичь короткой вспышки удовольствия, но теперь хотелось растянуть это состояние подольше. Способной тоже должно быть хорошо. Её тело сильно отличалось, но прикасаться к ней было донельзя приятно. Это было лучше, чем всё, что Накс знал до этого. Даже лучше, чем получить именной агрегат. Лучше, чем быть избранным. 

Способная гладила прохладную восковую кожу Накса, отвечала на поцелуи и направляла его руки. Неумелые ласки заводили её, впервые она по-настоящему _хотела_ , даже если это будет так же больно, как с Несмертным. Накс неторопливо исследовал её, гладил, сжимал, осторожно покусывал, и внизу живота Способной всё сладко сжималось и замирало. Хотя ладони его были загрубелые, жёсткие, он был очень бережен и нежен. Она обхватила его твёрдый член и погладила большим пальцем головку — Накс прикрыл уцелевший глаз и толкнулся в ладонь. Раньше Способная никогда подобного не делала, к Несмертному прикасаться было мерзко, но сейчас совсем другое дело. Где-то на грани сознания вспомнилось вдруг, что со сломанным позвоночником эрекции быть не должно (это однажды вычитала Ангхарад и мечтала перебить Джо хребет), но… Накс в принципе не мог быть жив, тем не менее, вот же он. Способная шире раздвинула бёдра и застонала в голос, когда Накс скользнул пальцами внутрь. 

— Прости! Больно? — Накс тут же отдёрнул руку и виновато посмотрел.  
— Нет, — Способная притянула его ближе. — Продолжай, всё… всё хорошо.

Она ненавидела, когда в неё суют пальцы — прежний Органомеханик на осмотрах никогда не церемонился. Это было больно и мерзко. Но сейчас… это оказалось более чем приятно. 

— Ты такая горячая, — пробормотал Накс ей на ухо, — и влажная.

Он поднёс блестящие от смазки пальцы к лицу и с любопытством рассмотрел. Даже лизнул. Пожалуй, это было мило. Способная обняла Накса за шею и потянула на себя. 

— Давай же…

Накс завозился, пытаясь устроиться так, чтобы не налегать на неё всем весом. На уровне инстинктов он понял, что делать дальше. Способная приподняла таз, помогая ему войти, и глубоко задышала, когда крупная головка скользнула внутрь — это оказалось немного больно, но не настолько, как раньше. Накс не торопился, не вбивал её в матрас, наваливаясь так, что дышать становилось трудно — нет, он двигался неторопливо, размеренно, прислушивался к новым ощущениям и давал привыкнуть ей. Способная подавила желание закинуть ноги ему на поясницу — ещё не хватало повредить спину, и начала двигаться в такт с ним. Его член казался таким твёрдым, но обычного ощущения, будто её насаживали на кол, не было. Способная окончательно расслабилась. 

Когда Накс сменил темп, начав двигаться быстрее и жёстче, у Способной не осталось ни одной связной мысли. Она только цеплялась за его плечи, хватая ртом воздух, и не чувствовала, как отслаивается под ногтями мёртвая кожа. От низа живота разливалось жаркое обволакивающее тепло, ноги и руки подрагивали. Способной казалось, будто её несут волны и одновременно — словно она превратилась в воск, растаяла. Незнакомое, непередаваемое ощущение накатывало, захлёстывало с головой. Слишком хорошо. Из пустой глазницы Накса на щёку ей упал вдруг маленький белёсый червячок, но Способная едва это заметила — Накс быстро смахнул его прочь.

— Чисто хром, — Накс прижался лбом к её влажному лбу. — Я как будто опять умер и воскрес.

Способная улыбнулась и кивнула: у неё было то же самое чувство. Сейчас она казалась себе лёгкой-лёгкой, невесомой. Накс лёг рядом, и бедром она чувствовала обмякающий член — он не кончил, как это обычно бывает, но, похоже, это не помешало ему получить удовольствие. Клонило в сон. Накс обнял её, и Способная прижалась щекой к груди: сердце ещё стучало, но паузы становились длиннее. 

— Я так тебя люблю, — Накс шершавыми губами поцеловал её в лоб.  
— Я тоже тебя люблю, — Способная приподнялась на локте и нежно погладила его по заштопанной щеке. — Очень.

Накс уткнулся ей в ладонь. Сейчас он выглядел таким счастливым — даже счастливее, чем сев за руль военгрегата Фуриосы. Неважно, что он мёртв, что у них никогда не будет детей, что отпущенного им времени наверняка не так уж много — Способная ни о чём не жалела.


End file.
